An Unexpected Life
by Aurora20
Summary: SkyLo fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters  
SkyLo PG

Chapter 1

Skye opened her eyes quickly becoming aware of the situation around her. She was lying in Lorenzo's arm, in his bed, completely naked. She didn't know how it happened but it did and she was mortified. She thought she'd stop making bad decisions now that she'd been sober clearly that wasn't the case.

First she'd gotten involved with Luke and his shenanigans and now she was setting herself up again with Lorenzo; although she still wasn't even through with Luke and she wasn't about to start with Lorenzo. He was trouble. He still held a torch for Carly and had an ax to grind with Sonny. She wasn't about to get involved with that mess. She already had Luke and Tracy to deal with.

But it felt so nice being with Lorenzo. Skye had never felt the way she felt with Lorenzo with any other man and the sex had never been so good. She yearned to stay in his arms forever but her head kept getting the better of her.

"I have to go." Skye said getting up and grabbing her clothes.

"Why?" 

"Because this is wrong." Skye said trying to contain her emotions. "I never should have done this in the first place."

"Skye get back in bed." Lorenzo ordered reclining against the head of the bed.

"No, look this was a mistake and we're never going to talk about it again. You're in love with Carly. I'm in love with Luke that's it."

"I'm not in love with Carly and Luke doesn't deserve your love. You deserve better than him Skye." Lorenzo said exasperated.

"Look, you don't know anything about Luke and mine's relationship okay. We happen to be very much in love and once this whole Tracy thing is over we're going to be together."

When Skye finished her statement she looked at Lorenzo. They both knew what she had said was a lie. But Skye couldn't admit that. She couldn't admit that Luke was never going to be who she wanted and that she didn't want him as much anymore. The truth was she was now using Luke as a shield protection against the person she really wanted – Lorenzo.

Chapter 2

"What's wrong Blaze?" Luke asked as the two of them sat in her office at the hospital. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"What are you talking about Luke?" Skye asked frustrated as she searched her desk for some misplaced papers.

"You. For weeks now you've been actin' strangely. I'm becomin' concerned. You're not still mad about my little disappearing act are you? Or look if it's this Tracy thing I'm workin' on it. She'll be out of our hair soon and it can be you and me." Luke said walking over to Skye and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let me go." Skye said rolling her eyes. "I'm not playing games anymore Luke if you want Tracy be with Tracy if you want me well then you better change your act. I've got to go"

"Hey Skye," Monica said as she walked passed Skye in the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Hi Monica." Skye said from her spot on the wall, moving her head slightly to see Monica's face.

"You look terrible."

"Yes well I feel terrible too."

"Come here," Monica said guiding her in to an empty room. "Let me take a look. How long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know it comes and goes. Sometimes I'm fine other times…"

"What hurts?" Monica asked continuing her inspection.

"Everything." Skye said with a forced laugh. "I'm sore. I'm tired. The thought of food has made me ill and when I eat it comes right back up. Oh and I've had to go to the bathroom all the time."

Monica stood back and looked at her former stepdaughter. "Skye is it possible that you're pregnant?"

"What! No!" Skye cried shocked. "I can't have kids."

"Well from the symptoms you've just described - you're pregnant."

Skye sat completely still unable to move or speak. She wanted to be a mother more than anything but she'd given up hope that that could ever happen. And now she was being told that she may be pregnant, she could hardly believe it.

"Are you serious?" Skye asked.

"I'll run some tests."

Chapter 3

"You're definitely pregnant." Monica announced after the results had come back positive. "You'll need to make an appointment with Dr. Meadows."

Skye's face lit up uncontrollable as she heard the news. She was pregnant, she was finally going to have a baby.

Monica looked up from her papers and saw the happiness in Skye's face and couldn't help but be glad for her.

"Congratulations Skye. But with your condition I don't want you to get too excited."

"I know but there's hope right?" Skye asked nervously.

"Of course. I'm not an OBGYN but I'm sure….are you going to tell Luke?" Monica asked curiously.

"What?" Skye asked coming back to reality.

"Luke?" Monica repeated.

"What does Luke-oh God." Skye gasped as she came back to earth with a sudden crash. Lorenzo. She began to hyperventilate as she thought of having to deal with both Luke and Lorenzo. Telling one he wasn't the father and the other he was. She couldn't do that not the latter at least. Since their infamous night together, Skye had been working very hard to bring things back to normal. It was made infinitely easier by Luke's return and the fact that Lorenzo had been dealing with Carly and fighting with Sonny. She didn't know the detail but she knew a war mob was going on and she was not about to become involved.

"Skye?"

"Luke? Not yet." Skye said. "I'll need to find out what's going on first. I think I'll go make an appointment with Dr. Meadows now. Thanks Monica."

"Yeah see you later." Monica said wearily.

Chapter 4

"Oh, Dr. Meadows great I was looking for you." Skye said as she walked up to the doctor. "I need to make an appointment."

"What for?"

"I'm pregnant." Skye tried to suppress a grin as she said the words out loud for the first time.

"Are you sure?"

"Monica just ran the tests."

"Well I'm free right now a patient just called and rescheduled."

"Really? That would be great!" Skye said following the doctor in to her office.

"How far along are you?" Dr. Meadows asked sitting down.

Skye counted back the weeks since her encounter with Lorezno. Seven weeks? Was that possible? She counted again and realized it was. "Seven weeks"

"Really?" Dr. Meadows replied surprised. "Well I'll need you to fill out some paper work but you can do that after. Before I check you out I want to make sure you fully understand the situation. Your body was highly damaged in that car accident and it's a miracle that you are pregnant right now. That means it is a big risk for you and the baby. And while you are still young you're not in your twenties anymore which will add an extra risk. While I'm not making any suggestions I want to be sure you know all the facts."

"I know." Skye said somberly. "I know that there's a big chance this won't happen but if there's even a small chance it will. I want to take it no matter what the risks."

"Alright then we'll get you checked out and then get you the paper work."

"What sort of paper work?"

"Insurance information, Medical history of you and the baby's father…."

"Why would you need his information?" Skye asked her heart racing.

"For the baby. You know who the father is correct?"

Skye paused as she examined the implied insult but ignored it. "Yes but he's not involved. I don't want him involved. Is this really important?"

"It is very helpful and I think it would be wise to inform the father about the pregnancy."

"I'll see what I can do." Skye said thinking of how she could get Lorenzo's medical records without him knowing.

Chapter 5

Skye stood in front of the mirror in her room and examined her abdomen. She raced her hands across the area to see if any change was visible. She thought she felt a small bump but wasn't sure if it was only her desire that created it.

"I'm pregnant." Skye said to herself a tear running down her face. She turned and walked over to the car by the window. "Hi in there. I'm Skye – your Mom. I'm going to work really hard for you okay. We can do this. We're going to go for no less than 38 weeks okay? I really want you, you know that? We can do it I know we can."

Chapter 6

"Skye." Lorenzo called as he entered the MetroCourt.

"Lorenzo," Skye said working to remain as composed as possible. "How are you?

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? Aren't the Quartermaines having Thanksgiving dinner?"

"The Quartermaines are having pizza." Skye said recalling for how the upteenth year in a row the Quartermaines lost their turkey.

"Well then, would you care to join me for dinner?"

Skye paused as she considered the invitation. She thought about the baby and the possibility of her becoming ill in the middle of the meal. But then she looked at Lorenzo and how unmistakably handsome he was. She certainly wanted to spend the evening with him.

"Sure."

"Wonderful." Lorenzo said.

"Are you alright? You're looking pale?" Lorenzo asked as the waiter finished setting down Skye's plate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Skye lied forcing a smile. The "morning" sickness was beginning to take it's toll on her and she felt nauseas but tried to hold her composure. "How's Carly?"

Chapter 7

"Luke." Skye said walking out to the deck, closing the door behind her.

"How's it kickin' Blaze?" Luke asked pouring a glass of whiskey.

"I'm pregnant."

"What!" Luke said spitting out the drink. "That's impossible!"

"Luke, will you be quiet! The whole house will hear you!" Skye hissed.

"Blaze you can't be pregnant I mean you and I – " Luke said giving her a knowing look.

"I didn't say you were the father."

"What! You cheat!"

"You're married!" Skye exclaimed.

"That's no excuse!"

"Luke." Skye said taking deep breaths as she felt her blood pressure rise. "Focus please. I'm pregnant. Lorenzo is the father and he can't know. I need you to not say anything. Okay? And I need you to you know not tell people you're not the father."

"You slept with Alcazar!"

"Luke! I need your help!"

"Blaze I don't know what to say. I'm not too sure the wife will go for this. This could be terms for divorce."

"Luke! I can't have Lorenzo be the father to my baby." Skye's Thanksgiving dinner with Lorenzo had only reinforced her conviction to keep Lorenzo away. He was clearly still in love with Carly and the passionate good-night kiss reminded her that she liked him more than just a friend. "Please. I've done so much for you, you can't do one thing for me."

"Trace hates you Kid, I'm not convinced she'll be enthusiastic to help you." Luke said pouring another drink.

"Make her! Luke I can't hide this forever. I can't leave town because I've got too much to do at the hospital. Plus I'll feel safer with doctors I know. I need you to just not deny it okay?"

"I'll see what I can do." Luke said after a moment. "You love him."

"What!" Skye cried. "No! Absolutely not. He's a tug. And he's in love with Carly. He's nothing but trouble."

"So yes?"

"No." Skye said again weakly.

"Then why not tell him?"

"He's dangerous. He's antagonizing Sonny and – and you see Sonny's kids they've been kidnapped, brainwashed, whatever. No. I don't want that for my baby."

"And you're afraid of being rejected."

"No. Look, what does this have to do with anything. You don't like Lorenzo."

"But I like you. I'd hate to see you do something you'll regret."

"That almost seemed nice." Skye said focusing on Luke.

"Well don't get used to it." Luke said with a grin.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it. We're better as buds anyway." Luke said with a holding up his glass in a toast.

Chapter 8

"I've been patient enough. Why'd you call?" Jax after the waiter set down dessert.

"Well I have some news." Skye began the smile that always appeared when she thought about her baby spreading across her face

"Yeah…….." Jax prompted catching Skye's smile.

"I'm pregnant."

"What! That's great Skye. How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure but it is. And hopefully in about seven months I'll be sitting here with a little baby."

"Of course you will. I'm so happy for you Skye. You deserve this."

It was just after Christmas and Skye had already told the Quartermaines. The family was happy for her although Tracy had some choice comments to make. Alan been proudly at the prospects of a grandchild he could see on a regular basis. Although no one's excitement matched Alice's. Skye was scared that she would have smothered her to death with the hug she'd given her. In addition, upon hearing the news Alice was keeping a stern eye on her, making sure she was taking good care of herself.

"When are you due?" Jax asked.

"The beginning of July." Skye said asked messaging her abdomen.

"How does Luke feel about this?"

"Luke? He's Luke." Skye said with an airy laugh.

"Do you two know what you're going to do?" Jax asked concerned.

Skye cringed at these lengthy inquiries. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell the truth either. And she was quickly realizing that she was going to have to start thinking about what she was going to do about Luke, Lorenzo and the baby.

"Jax," Skye said taking a deep breath. Well she wasn't about to let the whole world know Jax was her best friend and she wasn't going to have him worry needlessly. "I'm going to tell you something in the strictest confidence okay?"

"Yeah."

"Luke isn't the father."

"What? Does he know?"

"Of course he knows there is no possible way for him to be the father."

"Oh." Jax said catching the drift. "Who is?"

Skye paused a second and took a deep breath. "Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Alcazar!"

"Jax! Be quiet!"

"Alcazar. Skye have you lost your mind!"

"Look, it was an accident it. But one thing led to another and …well I'm pregnant but I wouldn't change it."

"What is wrong with you and Alexis? Two intelligent women getting involved with mobsters."

"Okay Lorenzo isn't like Sonny okay. He's brilliant and kind and he does good things. He saved ELQ."

"And you're in love with him."

"No!" Skye replied insulted. "I'm not in love with him but we are…. friends."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No," Skye said readjusting herself in the chair. "No but it's not because I'm in love with him. I want to protect the baby. And he doesn't want kids." Skye added assuredly.

"You know this?"

"Yes for a matter of fact I do. He said he never wanted to be a father. And so I'm just helping him with that."

"You're protecting yourself." Jax commented. "I don't mind though. I'm in no way a fan of Alcazar and am completely behind your decision."

"Good." Skye said wearily.

Chapter 9

"Skye?" Lorenzo called out from the docks. "Are you avoiding me?"

"No," Skye lied turning around. She had been walking in the park and decided to rest near the docks when she saw Lorenzo. She'd hoped that she could get away but –" No, I was just…."

"Are you pregnant?' Lorenzo asked examining Skye's body.

"Yeah." Skye said tensing up. "Yeah."

"How is that possible? I thought you couldn't have children?" Lorenzo asked shocked. He had been away on business for several weeks and just gotten back for the new year. The sight of a Skye and her enlarged abdomen came as quite a shock.

"So did I. We're not sure how it happened but it did."

"Luke must be thrilled."

"Yeah. We're very excited." Skye said uncomfortably.

"His sham marriage with Tracy must be over now."

"Not quite um Luke ….I'm handling this. I'm doing the single mom thing."

"Well congratulations," Lorenzo said with a smile that melted Skye's heart and made her go weak in the knees.

"Yes, thank you. I've got to get going. See you around."

Chapter 10

"Skye, why don't you join us?" Alexis offered pulling out a chair.

"Are you sure?" Skye asked with a puzzled expression on her face. She knew both Felicia and Alexis but they never hung out. She also hadn't planned on staying at Kelly's but hanging out with her own sex was a welcomed change.

"Yeah, sit." Felicia said smiling.

"Okay."

"Look at you. You look wonderful." Felicia complemented.

"Thanks." Skye said rubbing her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Alexis asked.

"A little over four months."

"How's Luke handling it?" Felicia asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fine," Skye replied feeling uncomfortable. She knew that both Alexis and Felicia had very special relationships with Luke and friends with Laura. Skye began to sense that they were really after dirt and not pleasant conversation.

"I really can't see Luke as a father." Alexis added. "I know he has two children already but we all know how he handles them."

"Are you two going to get married?"

"No." Skye said shaking her head exasperated looking to end the embarrassing questions as quickly as possible. "Look, it's not Luke's baby it's Lorenzo's" Skye admitted as the judgmental stares of Alexis and Felicia burned through her.

"What?"

Skye froze as she heard Lorenzo's voice from behind her.

"What?" Skye said turning around mustering all her strength to stay composed. 

"I'm…I'm…what did you say?"

"I said It's not Luke's maybe it's Lorenzo's." Skye lied.

"No, no that's not what you said. You said it's not Luke's baby."

"No, no that's not what I said." Skye protested as her heart raced.

"Would you lovely ladies excuse us?" Lorenzo asked Alexis and Felicia as he motioned for Skye to step outside with him. "Skye?"

"I'm busy right now."

"Actually Skye I'm really sorry but I have to pick Kristina up from ballet." Alexis apologized tossing some money on the table and grabbing her coat.

"And I promised Mac I'd meet him at the PCPD." 

"Oh" Skye said helplessly.

"I'll call you okay?" Alexis assured feeling guilty about forcing Skye in a situation she herself had been in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lorenzo asked sitting down. "Skye?"

Skye sat there listening to Lorenzo repeat his question over and over but couldn't answer. She felt overwhelmed. And suddenly she felt attacked by sharp pain.

"Skye?" Lorenzo asked noticing the tightness in her face. "Skye what's the matter? Skye can you hear me."

Skye grimaced with pain, biting her lower lip to avoid form screaming.

"Can you walk?" Lorenzo asked.

"No," Skye gasped.

"Come here," Lorenzo said picking her up and carrying her to his car.

Chapter 11

"Is Skye alright?" Lorenzo asked as Dr. Meadows left her room. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Alcazar that is privileged information."

"I'm…it's….Skye's baby is mine too." Lorenzo stumbled with his words unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Well then. Skye is fine. She had a panic attack and her blood pressure was too high causing the pain. Do you know what happened to upset her?"

Lorenzo didn't want to tell Dr. Meadows that he had been the one to upset her, afraid that it would prevent him from seeing her. "No. Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is stable although I'm ordering that Skye stay the night for observation. I'll need you to fill out some paperwork for me please."

"Sure." Lorenzo said following the doctor.

Skye laid in the hospital bed taking deep breaths to calm herself. How could she let this happen. Not only did she let Lorenzo find out the truth but she also managed to endanger the baby which was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Hi baby," Skye whispered tracing her stomach. "I'm sorry about this. I promise it won't happen again okay? Just be strong."

"Skye?" Lorenzo called as he entered the room with a vase of flowers.

"What are you doing?"

"I brought flowers."

"Lorenzo, go away." Skye said feeling her blood pressure rising. "I can't talk to you right now."

"Skye we have to talk you're pregnant."

"I know that thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lorenzo asked setting the flowers down. "I should have known when I see you on the docks but you should have told me."

"Look, I'm doing this alone. I don't need you and certainly don't want you involved." Skye declared choking down a lump in her throat. 

"Skye-"

"Excuse me," Dr. Meadows said entering the room. "Are you ready for your sonogram Skye?"

"Yeah." Skye said.

"Would you like to stay Dad?"

Lorenzo was taken aback by that reference but managed a yes.

"Good. Now lay down Skye." Dr. Meadows orders picking up some gel. "This will be cool."

"Oh," Skye yelped as the cold gel was applied on her abdomen.

Dr. Meadows placed a wand on to Skye's stomach and a picture immediately appeared on the computer screen. 

"Is that the baby?" Skye asked moving her head to get a better look.

"Yes. And everything looks good." Dr. Meadows announced tracing the wand over different areas. "A healthy heart beat. I don't see any problems. The baby is a little small, which could mean your body is absorbing some of the nutrients so we'll just have to adjust your diet. But other then that everything looks great. Would the two of you like to know the sex?" Dr.Meadows asked looking up a Lorenzo.

Lorenzo stood frozen looking at the figure on the screen unable to respond.

"Yes." Skye said immediately.

"You are looking at your daughter." Dr. Meadows said drawing out the big reveal like a game show host.

"A girl. I'm having a girl." Skye said unbelievingly, her eyes tearing up.

"Yes you are."

"I wanted a girl." Skye whispered more to herself than to anyone else.

"I'll leave you two alone." the doctor said getting up to leave and leaving the machine on.

"It's a girl." Lorenzo said after a few minutes, finally coming out of shock.

"Yes." Skye said sitting up. "Please go."

"Skye-"

"I can't talk about this right now and I want to be alone." Skye interrupted.

"Fine." Lorenzo said unequipped to argue at the moment. "I'll talk to you later."

Chapter 12

"Get your purse I'm taking you out." Jax announced as he entered the Quartermaine mansion.

"What? Where?"

"The city. You are getting too big and need real maternity clothes."

"God Jax. You sure now how to make a girl feel good." Skye said. It'd been a week since her hospital visit and she'd mostly stayed at home resting, in order to insure the baby was alright and to avoid Lorenzo. Alexis and Felicia had stopped by for company and apologized for their rude behavior and accidentally attributing to spilling the beans to Lorenzo.

"That's a compliment. Your pregnant, now come on."

"Alright how does this look?" Skye asked stepping out of a dressing room in jeans and a sweater.

"You look beautiful."

"I feel gross. Why do I need to get jeans?"

"You're a mom Skye. You can't wear designer clothes all the time now."

"But jeans?" Skye asked disgustingly looking at her reflection.

"Don't look so mortified. You have bags of designer clothes. One pair of jeans won't kill you."

"I think you're wrong." Skye asked rolling her eyes. "Jax when are babies suppose to move?"

"What?"

"You know pregnant women. The baby hasn't kicked yet and I'm becoming concerned."

"Did you tell Dr. Meadows?"

"Yeah. She said babies move at different times and that I shouldn't worry but- I'm not suppose to be able to have kids and what if this is a problem?"

"Don't worry. She's be kicking really soon and then you'll be wishing she'll stop."

"Yeah." Skye said wearily. "Alright is this it now. I'm tired I want to go home."

"Oh alright. You did well," Jax said grabbing the shopping bags. "Did you have a nice time?"

"A very nice time," Skye replied. "Thank you."

Chapter 13

"Skye?" Lorenzo asked walking down the steps. "What are you doing out so late? And by yourself?"

"I couldn't sleep I decided to go out for a walk. I didn't realize I needed a babysitter."

"It's dangerous on the docks at night." Lorenzo replied. "Will you let me get you a guard or will I have to do it without your permission?"

"No," Skye replied disgusted. "I'm not your property okay. I'm not yours at all. I can take care of myself thank you."

"I never said I owned you Skye but your carrying my child and therefore I have a right to make sure you are safe." Lorenzo declared. It was the first time he'd ever said my child out loud and the thought terrified him.

"Let's make one thing clear. This is my baby. You will have nothing to do with her. You are dangerous. I won't have her put in danger because of you."

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" Lorenzo asked walking closer to Skye.

"What? Yes, partly." Skye stammered has Lorenzo moved in even closer. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Lorenzo asked pulling Skye in to him as he kissed her.

Skye was suddenly overwhelmed by warmth as the kiss became more passionate. She'd missed Lorenzo touch more than she thought she realized as the kiss lingered on.

"Ouch," Skye said grabbing her stomach as Lorenzo pulled away.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Lorenzo asked concerned.

For a moment Skye was tempted to say yes but she shook her head and smiled. "The baby moved. I can feel her."

Lorenzo stared in amazement as he watch Skye's face light up at the touch of their baby's movement.

"May I feel?" Lorenzo asked unsurely.

Skye's smiled disappeared quickly as she was brought back to the situation. "Ummm, yeah."

Skye took Lorenzo's hand and placed it to the spot where the baby had kicked.

"Can you feel?"

"Yeah." Lorenzo said shocked. Suddenly a wave a terror enveloped him and he pulled away quickly. "I have to go."

"What?" Skye asked shocked and confused.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Lorenzo said turning around and walking away. Leaving Skye alone on the docks.

"Jose." Lorenzo said in to his phone. "I want a guard watching Ms. Quartermaine at all times and I want it made clear that anyone who bothers her will have to deal with me."

Chapter 14

"He left?" Alexis repeated as she and Skye sat in Kelly's.

"Yeah." Skye said unsurely. She had no idea what to make of Lorenzo's behavior the night before and decided to ask the only person she knew who had been in a similar position. 

"Yeah that's weird."

"Thanks," Skye replied sarcastically. "I don't know. I don't understand the man. One minute he seemed like he was going to fight me about the baby and then the next he seems like he doesn't care at all."

"Did you want him to fight you?"

"No," Skye said unsure herself. "I don't think so. He's dangerous and …."

"and?"

"No, no I always do this. I fall for unattainable men and do stupid things and no. I'm a parent now and I'm not going to do the stupid things I use to do."

"Good for you."

"Yeah.

Chapter 15

"Well if it isn't Skye Quartermaine." Carly said as Skye walked up to her table. "What's with you and Alexis getting kicks out of getting knocked-up by my husbands?"

"Lorenzo isn't your husband. Nor was he when we …when I got pregnant." Skye said trying to muster up as much confidence as she could. "Now if you'll excuse me I came to talk with Sonny."

"What do you want Skye?" Sonny asked.

"I wanted to make it clear to you that I am not involved with Lorenzo and that - well -" Skye stumbled over her words.

"You wanted to let me know your available." Sonny said with a grin.

"No, but I wanted to let you know that any conflict you have with Lorenzo ….that using me to get to him is - unnecessary." Skye finished.

"Skye what are you doing?" Lorenzo asked walking up behind her.

"I believe she was telling us how you have no loyalty. Not even to your pregnant mistress." Sonny replied.

"Skye is not my mistress and I do not appreciate you referring to her as such." Lorenzo said with a clenched jaw. "Stay away from Skye and her baby, if you know what is good for you."

"Skye came to me."

"I'll leave you three alone." Skye said stung by Lorenzo reference to "her" baby.

"What were you doing talking to Corenthois?" Lorenzo demanded to know as he caught up to Skye.

"I can talk to whoever I want.." Skye informed him. "You have no say in anything I do or who I talk to or anything."

"Corenthois is a dangerous man and will not hesitate in using you for revenge against me."

"Why would he do that? I have no weight with you." Skye said turning around and leaving.

Chapter 16

"What do you want Carly?" Lorenzo asked taking a sip of his drink.

"What's this that you have going on with Skye?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were pretty cool to her. Furthermore, you were talking to her the same way you accuse Sonny of talking to me."

"My relationship with Skye is my business Carly."

"I thought we were going to try to be friends?" Carly reminded him. "What's with the "her" baby thing? Do you not want the baby?"

"Carly-"

"Look, I'm trying to help you. Now you need to talk with someone and I don't exactly see a line of people willing to do it."

"I can't be a father okay? I never wanted to be. I don't know how to. The one time I had a chance, with Sage, I blew it. I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

"That's BS and you know it. What happened with Sage was not your fault. It was a terrible accident." Carly declared. "This is your baby whether you want it to be or not. And you should do everything you can to be involved. And you know what else? You need to be better to Skye. She's in love with you."

Lorenzo continued to look forward as he remembered his better times with Skye. When he would harass her about using Luke as a shield. Maybe he was more on target than he thought. He smiled as he remembered how flustered Skye would get when they would kiss. He loved kissing her. He suddenly remembered how worried he'd been seeing her in the hospital. And how beautiful she looked when her face lit up at the sight of their baby and then on the dock when she kicked. He suddenly dawned on him that he loved more than kissing Skye he loved Skye.

Chapter 17

"What is this?" Skye asked walking in to the living room that was filled with flowers.

"It's for you." Alice said setting down more flowers on the final empty spot on the table.

"From who?" Skye asked shocked. There were hundreds of flowers everywhere.

"Me." Lorenzo said standing up.

"Lorenzo." Skye said shocked, she hadn't seen Lorenzo since their encounter at the Cellar a week ago. "What is all this for?"

"Everyday I've been an ass to you."

"Are you sure there's enough flowers?" Skye joked.

"I love you Skye." Lorenzo said walking over to her. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I was a fool."

Skye stood shocked and finally overwhelmed with lightheadedness. "I have to sit."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Skye said. "Where did you get all these flowers?"

"Every flower shop in the state." Lorenzo waited a minute and then added. "I'm out of the business." 

"What?"

"I'm out. I'm completely legit."

"So that guy will stop following me?" Skye asked.

"You weren't suppose to know about him."

"Yeah well when a 6ft 4in man is in a beauty salon you begin to notice some things." Skye offered.

"So what do you think? You will you give me a chance?"

"I can't." Skye said shaking her head.

"What?" Lorenzo replied shocked.

"If this were six months ago I would have said yes. But I can't be impulsive anymore. I have to think about what's best for the baby."

"You don't think it'd be good for the baby for her parents to be together?" Lorenzo questioned.

"I don't think it's a good idea to jump into something. We've already done things backwards enough."

"Fine. That's fair." Lorenzo conceded. "May I take you out to dinner?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Chapter 18

"Is there something I shouldn't order?" Lorenzo asked.

"You've been here before." Skye reminded him looking at the menu.

"I mean for you Skye. Is there something that will make you sick?"

"Oh," Skye nodded in understanding. "Oh, right something that will make sick. ..Anything that's not chicken."

"Great." Lorenzo said closing the menu. "So I'll have the chicken."

"Do you want to come to my house?" Lorenzo asked as he nuzzled Skye's neck in the back of the limo.

"No, take me home." Skye managed to say.

"Wouldn't you prefer to come to my house?" Lorenzo tried again.

"Yes." Skye slipped. "No, no, I - stop." Skye said pushing Lorenzo to his side.

"Skye." Lorenzo began to beg.

"What happened to taking things slow?"

"Fine," Lorenzo said unwilling to argue. "We'll wait."

"Good." Skye said wrapping her coat around her tighter and biting her lip.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Skye forced out.

"I'm have a pregnancy class next Wednesday if you want to come. It's at 1." Skye said as Lorenzo walked her to the door.

"A what?"

"I don't really know. But I saw a sign-up at Dr. Meadows office and I thought what the hell."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Okay."

Chapter 19

"What are you doing here?" Skye asked as she walked down the stairs?

"You said I could go to the class with you." Lorenzo reminded.

"I know but I thought you'd meet me there. It doesn't matter. Let's go."

"Are you going to wear that?" Lorenzo asked examining Skye's Dior outfit and Malono shoes.

"What's wrong with it? I thought it was nice?"

"It is but do you know what a pregnancy class is going to be like right?" Lorenzo asked skeptically.

"Emily how does this look?"

"You look cute." Emily said as she walked in the door.

"We're going to a pregnancy class."

"You look overdressed." Emily replied. "Come on. Let's get you properly attired."

"I look ridiculous." Skye complained walking down the stairs in a blue workout outfit.

"You look beautiful. Thank you Emily." Lorenzo said holding out Skye's coat.

"Good luck." Emily called from the top of the stairs

"Okay now if all the mommies and daddies can sit in a circle." Dana, the instructor, called.

Skye and Lorenzo looked around the room and sat down next to one another. Both were uncomfortable. Neither had been in an environment like this and did not like it. There were eleven other couples in the room. The expectant mothers were all talking to each other as if they'd known each other forever and Skye was left on the sidelines with Lorenzo. All in sweats, laughing and talking with each other. Skye was glad she'd changed and glad that Lorenzo had worn jeans.

"This is a class to prepare all you parents for parenthood and to have a comfortable pregnancy. Now we're going to go around the circle and have the mom's and dad's introduce themselves and their babies. Jody and her husband have been here before and have volunteered to start."

"Hi I'm Jody this is my husband Hank. I'm a teacher, he's a truck driver. We've been married 15 years. This is George." Jody said pointing to her stomach. "He's our fourth."

"Hi I'm Lane, this is my husband Kevin. He's an engineer. I'm going to be a stay at home mom. We've been married 7 years and have been trying to have a baby for that long. We've had a few miscarriages andare very excited about this pregnancy. It's a boy and a girl Nicolas and Victoria."

"There almost to us." Skye whispered nervously to Lorenzo.

"Next."

"Hi. I'm Skye Quartermaine I'm a board member here at GH. This is Lorenzo …Alcazar," Skye winced knowing everyone would know who he is. "He's the CEO ELQ…..I didn't think I could have a baby because of a car accident I'd been in so the baby is a surprise - but very much wanted. It's a girl and she doesn't have a name yet."

"Wonderful. Now this is just the welcome class so we've had our introductions, next we'll show a birthing video and then take questions."

Skye sat mortified as the video played she had never seem a woman give birth before and after that film she never wanted to see one again let alone be one.

"Any questions?" Dana asked as the lights came back on.

"Yes." Skye said rising her hand. "Drugs aren't dangerous are they I mean. They lessen the pain."

"Actually, the second women in the video had had drugs."

"What?" Skye cried in disbelief.

"Are you okay Skye?" Lorenzo asked after the other couples had left.

"I don't think I can do this." Skye said accepting Lorenzo's hand to stand up.

"Of course you can."

"No, I really don't think so. I think I didn't really think this through all the way."

"Skye, it will be okay," Lorenzo said with a smile.

"Yeah, you say that because the baby won't be coming out of you. The average baby is 7-8lbs. Well let me tell you pushing something that big out of your body is not okay."

"I didn't say it would be easy but you're strong. You can do anything."

"I'm not sure I can do this." Skye said remembering the poor women in the videos.

Chapter 20

"Alright now mommies sit between your husbands legs." Dana said the next week.

Skye looked at Lorenzo and shrugged. They had managed to keep a distance between them last week, clearly they weren't about to get the same luxury.

"Mommies take deep breaths and relax."

Skye looked at the women around her resting their heads on their husbands' shoulder. She hated being this close to Lorenzo because her hormones were out of control and she wanted him more she could ever admit. 

"Skye?" Lorenzo whispered.

"What?"

"You've got to relax. Lean your head back. Okay?"

"Yeah." Skye said leaning her head back. "Don't breath."

"What?"

"Breath don't do it. I can feel it on my neck and it is very distracting."

"I'll do my best." Lorenzo said with a grin.

"Okay moms take deep breaths in and out."

Skye obeyed and found that it was helpful and she was able to relax.

"Skye?"

"Yeah?" Skye said taking another deep breath.

"She wants me to message your stomach."

"What?" Skye said as she stopped breathing. Lorenzo hadn't felt the baby since the first time on the docks and suddenly she was tense again. "Okay."

Although he wasn't sure why Lorenzo was nervous.

"Is this too hard?" Lorenzo asked as he ran his hands up and down Skye's abdomen.

"No," Skye said beginning to feel relaxed again.

"She moves a lot." Lorenzo as they were walking through the park.

"Well, she's a baby. They move."

"Does it bother you?"

"No," Skye said shaking her head. "I like it. It's worse when she doesn't move because then I'm convinced something is wrong and-"

"I love you." Lorenzo said as he stopped walking and grabbed Skye's hand.

"I love you too." Skye said rolling her eyes to keep tears back. "But I'm still not sleeping with you."

Chapter 21

"Hi. Leon let me in," Skye said as she entered Lorenzo's living room.

"What are you doing here?" Lorenzo asked pleased.

"I couldn't sleep."

" You want me to help you with that?" Lorenzo asked with a knowing smile.

"No. I want Chinese."

"I can order Chinese." Lorenzo said.

"Our baby is the only one in the class without a name." Skye said setting down her carton of food.

"That's not true the veterinarians don't even know what the sex is."

"But they have two names picked out."

"What do you want to name her?" Lorenzo biting in to an egg roll.

"I don't know. I brought a book." Skye said reaching in to her purse.

"Alright lets go."

"Ann?" Skye suggested opening the book.

"Too plain."

Although the name search had began with Skye and Lorenzo on opposite ends of the couch, it was ending with Skye laying in Lorenzo's arms. The list was had established plenty of maybes, even more no's, and no definite's.

"Yasmine?" Lorenzo read from the book.

"No," Skye rejected.

"Zoey?" Lorenzo attempted. "Skye we've been through this whole book. What do you want to name the baby?"

"Emmaline."

"That's an old woman's name," Lorenzo protested.

"It is not. It's pretty and we can call her Emma."

"What about Emily?"

"No." Skye said rolling her eyes.

Remembering her old tactics in getting what she wanted. Skye smiled brightly and began to turn around. Unfortunately, she was too big to actually turn around so she decided to stay where she was and use her new weapon. She took Lorenzo's hands and began to trace them across her stomach. "How about Emmaline Maria Alcazar. I can have Emmaline, we comprise by using a Spanish version of Marie and Alcazar for you."

"Emmaline Maria Alcazar?" Lorenzo contemplated continuing run his hands on her abdomen. "That will work. That's perfect."

"I thought so." Skye said taking breaths as Lorenzo began to nibble on her neck.

"Come upstairs with me."

"Lorenzo," Skye moaned as she tried to protest.

"Come upstairs with me." Lorenzo repeated.

"Okay,"

"I can't believe we did that." Skye said resting her head on Lorenzo's shoulder.

"I love you." Lorenzo said stroking Skye's hair.

"I love you too. I cannot believe I caved. I have no willpower." Skye continued.

"You have plenty of willpower." Lorenzo whispered.

"I wish."

"Do you talk to the baby?" 

"What? Where'd that come from?" Skye asked turning to look at Lorenzo.

"I heard that it was a good idea to talk to the baby to familiarize yourself with it. Do you talk to her?"

"Yeah. Sometimes. I mean instead of talking to myself I talk to the baby," Skye joked." But I talk _to _her too."

"What do you say?"

"Are you serious?" Skye asked puzzled moving her head to look at Lorenzo.

"Yes."

"Well I tell her I love her, and that she's a strong little girl and has been very good," Skye said trying to remember the things she's told her daughter. "That I'm going to try really hard to be a good mom and to protect her from the things I've had to deal with. And that she's special. Why? Do you want to talk to the baby?"

"I don't know." Lorenzo confessed.

"Let's do this." Skye said sitting up allowing her stomach to be level to Lorenzo's face.

"Skye…"

"You brought it up. Talk to her. You just made me tell you what I talk to her about."

"I can't do it." Lorenzo protested. "I'll do it when you're sleep."

"No."

"Please." Lorenzo begged.

"Are you scared?"

"No, I'm embarrassed."

"That's worse." Skye said shaking her head. "I'll go first how about that?"

"Fine."

A smile spread across Skye's face as she realized that she was embarrassed.

"Look, what you did. You've made me nervous." Skye said taking a deep breath. "Hi sweetheart. Your dad is a real pain. He's scared to talk to you. I'll show him. You're not scary are you?"

"Skye!" Lorenzo cried appalled.

"What? Leave me alone," Skye said with a grin. "I'm having a conversation with our daughter. So let's see ….we've named Emmaline. Do you like that? I think it's very pretty. Very pretty name for a very pretty girl right? Right. Alright now, Daddy's turn."

Lorenzo was taken aback by Skye's reference to him as Daddy. He'd been able to comprehend that Skye was having his baby but the fact that he was going to be a Dad hadn't completely sunk in.

"Go Daddy." Skye prompted.

"Hi Emma, I'm Lorenzo - your Dad. I'm new at this so give me a break." Lorenzo said rubbing Skye's stomach. " I love you. I'm going to take care of you and your Mom. I love your mom too. We both really want you so you've got to stay strong. But we don't need to tell you that right? You're like you mom aren't you? Tough and resilient. You're a miracle baby."

Tears fell down Skye's race as she ran her hand threw Lorenzo's hair.

"You be a good little girl for your mom and I'll get you some chocolate." Lorenzo promised giving Skye's stomach a kiss. "How'd I do?"

"You did wonderfully." Skye said giving him a kiss.

Chapter 22

"You're up." Lorenzo said brushing Skye's hair out of her face.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Wow." Skye said sitting up and beginning to smile as she looked at her surroundings. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Lorenzo replied smiling too.

"Well………"

"Well?"

"I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom."

"Okay." 

"What's that?" Skye asked as she returned to the room and saw a small box on the pillow.

"Open it and see." Lorenzo said sitting down on the end of the bed.

Skye's heart began to race. She knew what in the box she just didn't know if she wanted it. No - she knew she wanted it, she just didn't know if she could handle it. Things were too perfect. Could she risk it?

"Are you going to open it or just look at it."

"Open it." Skye said picking up the box and opening it. The box contained the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A large square cut diamond rested in the center surrounded by crushed diamonds all on the band. "It beautiful."

"Only the best for you Skye," Lorenzo said sliding off the bed and to one knee taking the ring in his hand. "Skye I love you more than I have ever thought it was possible to love anyone. I didn't know it right away but I can't imagine my life without you or without our daughter. I will never hurt you Skye. And I promise you that if you agree to become my wife you will never regret it. I love you Skye. Will you marry me?"

Skye stood silent staring deep in to Lorenzo's eyes.

"Yes." Skye said shaking her head uncontrollably. Reluctant to risk her new found happiness but unable to not take the chance.

Lorenzo happily slid the ring on to her finger and stood up to kiss her.

"Skye," Lorenzo whispered pulling away. "We can't do this right now."

"Why?" Skye asked pulling him back in.

"You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well I'm sure the baby is." Lorenzo said pulling her away and leading her to the door. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"How does it taste?" Lorenzo asked piling more food on to the fork.

"Wonderful," Skye moaned. "Where did you learn to cook?"

Lorenzo had decided to make Skye waffles with fresh fruit and whipped cream. In addition to freshly squeezed orange juice and some sausage. Skye was in heaven.

"France. When I was in school."

"Oh, this is good." Skye said accepting another bite.

"Glad that I decided to eat first?"

"Yes." Skye said grinning. "The baby was hungrier than I thought."

"I bet she is after last night."

"Lorenzo!" Skye cried embarrassed.

"When do you want to get married?" Lorenzo asked changing the subject.

"I don't know." Skye said thinking.

"Well, do you want a wedding-wedding or …"

"No I've had wedding-weddings and I'm sick of them. Plus my last one didn't turn out too well."

"Okay."

"I want to be married to you and just be married." Skye said taking a sip of juice.

"Then that's what we'll do."

Chapter 23

"Where are we?" Skye asked trying to see out of the dark windows.

"Be patient." Lorenzo said smiling.

Lorenzo had told her he was taking her out the night before and that she should where her favorite dress. She responded by telling him she could no longer fit in to her favorite dress and so had gone to Wyndam's with Felicia to buy a new one.

The options were few and the decision had been a time consuming one but finally Skye decided on strapless white dress with a navy blue ribbon that came above her enlarged abdomen. To complete the outfit Skye wore her favorite pair of navy blue Gucci shoes which were a bit tight on her slightly swollen feel.

"You look beautiful" Lorenzo said brushing his hand across her cheek. "Have I told you that already?"

"Only a few dozen times since we got in the car but I don't mind hearing it again." Skye smiled and lightly kissed Lorenzo. "I love you."

"I love too." Lorenzo replied as the car stopped.

"We're here." Lorenzo said as the driver opened the door.

"We're in the woods." Skye pointed out.

"Come with me." Lorenzo said guiding her up a path. "We're at St. Peter's. I thought we could married tonight."

"Married?" Skye replied breathlessly looking around.

"You said you didn't a wedding-wedding and this is the most beautiful church I've ever been to-"

"Yes." Skye interrupted. "Let's get married."

"Lorenzo has informed me he would like to recite his own vows."

"Skye, we have both been through so much hurt and pain, I know how hard it is for you to let your guard down sometimes but I swear to you before God that I will never break your heart. I will always be here for you and I will always protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you. I promise you I will love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives." Lorenzo said holding Skye's hand. He smiled but his face was serious and Skye could feel the truthfulness of his words.

"Skye do you-"

"No, I want to say my own vows too." Skye interrupted, although she was very unprepared. She knew Lorenzo had spoken from his heart and she wanted to do the same. "Lorenzo I never thought that I would be here. Not necessarily in this church but here- in my life. I never thought that I would find the love I have with you or the security you've given me or the family….I've waited all my life for this moment and I am so happy that it's with you that I'm sharing it. I've messed up in the past and ruined ….I won't do that again. I swear to you that I will always be honest and forthright and that I will always love you."

"Now for the rings. These rings symbolize the continuity of life and love there is no beginning and there is no end. Lorenzo repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Lorenzo repeated sliding the ring on Skye's hand.

"Skye repeat after me: with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power invested in my in the presence of God I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lorenzo leaned forward and pulled Skye into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you," Lorenzo said brushing his nose against hers. "Mrs.Alcazar."

"I love too."

"And I love you Emmaline." Lorenzo said bending over and kissing Skye's stomach.

Chapter 24

Skye stood in the mirror examining her stomach. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. As she raced her hands across her stomach her eye caught on to the rings on her finger. She couldn't believe she was married. She looked back on her life just a few years ago and couldn't believe how much had changed.

"What are you doing?" Skye asked as she caught a glimpse of Lorenzo staring at her in the mirror. "How long have you been watching me?"

"I can't marvel in the beauty of my amazing wife?" Lorenzo said walking over to her.

"You can but you should let me know you're there." Skye said accepting his kissing and looking at their reflection. "Do you think it's possible I'm dreaming?"

"What?" Lorenzo asked as he messaged Skye's abdomen, entranced by the feel of Emma's kicking.

"My life right now is perfect and that's impossible. No one can have it all," Skye said walking away and sitting on the bed forcing Lorenzo to redirect his attention. "and right now I do. I have anything tangible I could dream of, I have the best husband in the world and I have my baby girl I always wanted. My life is so prefect that I'm just waiting for something to happen that will take it all away."

"No one will take this away Skye." Lorenzo said soothingly. "You will always have me, we are in no danger of any sort - physically or financially - and Emma is fine. You are so far along now that even if she were born today she would be fine."

"I know but-" Skye said shaking her head.

"But nothing. Listen to me." Lorenzo ordered grabbing her face with his hands. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

Chapter 25

Skye had refused to build a nursery until she was confident that she wouldn't loose the baby. Having come this far she felt that it was finally safe. Of course she had bought the baby some things. Little dresses, a blanket, very expensive Mary Jane shoes, and little toys. Lorenzo had as well, buying not only Emma little things but Skye too. So with five weeks left Skye and Lorenzo finally got to work.

"You'll let her stay in our room for a little won't you." Skye asked nervously as she looked at the various boxes in the newly painted pink room.

"Ofcourse. That's why we have a bassinet for."

"Good." Skye said sitting in the rocking chair and holding the teddy bear Lorenzo had given her soon after he learned about her pregnancy. "What are you doing?"

"Putting the crib together." Lorenzo said laying out the pieces.

"Have you ever built anything before? I thought we were just going to figure out were things were going so someone else could put it together?" Skye asked skeptical of Lorenzo's abilities.

"I can run a multi-billion dollar corporation I'm pretty sure I can put a crib together."

"Yes. But Emma's going to sleep in that."

"Ha ha." Lorenzo said dryly.

"You don't have to prove a point you know." Skye said as she continued to watch Lorenzo.

"I know what I'm doing." Lorenzo said not looking up from his work. "In fact I'm almost done."

"Yes but is it going to collapse?"

"No it's not going to collapse." Lorenzo said throwing down the screwdriver. "Done."

"It looks nice." Skye said emphasizing on the looks part, unconvinced as she inspected the crib.

"Will it make you feel better if I got in it?" Lorenzo asked both annoyed and amused by his wife skepticism.

"Yes." Skye said giving him a seductive smile.

"Fine," Lorenzo said examining his approach to getting in to the crib. "See it's fine."

"Okay. I was wrong." Skye conceded amazed that the crib hadn't broken.

"I think I should get something for that you know." Lorenzo said getting out.

"You do, do you?" Skye said coyly. "Emma's not enough huh?"

"Emma's more then enough but what I really want right now is Emma's mom." Lorenzo said walking up to her and giving Skye a long tender kiss.

"That was nice." Skye said biting her lower lip.

"Really?" Lorenzo said with fake surprise. "What do you think of this?" he asked tracing her jaw and nibbling her ear.

"Ohhh, I really like that." Skye moaned.

Chapter 26

"Lorenzo?" Skye whispered later that night as she laid in their bed.

"Yeah?" Lorenzo responded groggily.

"I think I'm having contractions."

"What?" Lorenzo asked jolting awake.

"My stomach is really tight and-"Skye stopped as she winced in pain.

"I'll get the car so we can go to General Hospital."

"I can't have the baby right now Lorenzo. I'm only 36 weeks pregnant." Skye cried tears falling from her face.

"It's okay, Skye, everything will be okay."

"Don't leave, promise you won't leave." Skye begged grabbing his hand as another contraction came.

"I'll never leave Skye. I promise." Lorenzo said sitting on the bed and embracing his wife.

"Good evening Skye," Dr. Meadows said entering the room.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Skye asked panicked.

"Everything will be okay. The baby appears ready to make her debut and because of your condition we will consider this a very successful pregnancy. Barring any unforeseen event I think that you will have a healthy baby girl in the morning."

"See," Lorenzo said soothingly. "I told you the baby is okay."

"But she'll be small-"

"She will be small and she may need to be put in an incubator but Skye I truly believe everything is going to be just fine. Now I know this is a scary and difficult time but everything will be much easier if you remain calm and relaxed. Now I'm going to check in on another patient and will be back soon."

"See Dr. Meadows says Emma is fine." Lorenzo said pulling Skye into his arms.

"I wanted to go for 38 weeks."

"I know but she's okay. She's just impatient like her mom." Lorenzo joked kissing the top of Skye's head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Skye screamed grasping Lorenzo's hand so tightly he could no longer feel it.

"One more push Skye," Dr. Meadows ordered.

"Come on Skye you can do this." Lorenzo cheered.

"I can. I can't do it. It hurts too much. Make it stop Lorenzo." Skye begged crying.

"I wish I could Sweetheart but I can't. You have to push during the next contraction and then we can have Emmaline okay?"

"Skye you have to push now." Dr. Meadows ordered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skye screamed pushing as hard as she could.

A small cry echoed back as Skye stopped pushing.

"You did it Skye." Lorenzo said relieved to see Skye appeared to be in less pain.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Meadows asked holding Emma.

"Yes." Lorenzo said accepting the scissors handed to him by a nurse.

"Can I see her? Is she okay?" Skye asked weakly trying to get a look at the baby.

"Yes you can hold her." Dr. Meadows said handing Emma over to Lorenzo.

"She so small." Skye said shaking as Lorenzo placed Emma in her arms. "Hi Emmaline, I'm your Mom - Skye. Oh your so beautiful. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes," Lorenzo whispered unable to speak, a tear running down his cheek.

"I love you so much you know that. You're so strong. You're my daughter." Skye said kissing Emma.

"Skye we need to take her but you can have her back soon I promise." Dr. Meadows assured.

"Lorenzo go with her." Skye ordered pushing her husband towards the nurse.

"But-"

"No go with Emma and make sure nothing happens to her." Skye said panicked remembering all of the terrible things that had happened to the people she knew.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Lorenzo said kissing Skye's forehead and going with the nurse.

"Hi Emma," Lorenzo said picking up his daughter and sitting down in a chair. "I'm your Dad - Lorenzo. You are a miracle you know that? And your beautiful just like your mom. I owe you a lot. If it weren't for you I probably would be still trying to woe your mother away from Luke Spencer."

Lorenzo held out his finger and watched in awe as Emma grabbed it. He looked at his little girl who was beginning to open her eyes revealing that they were crystal blue.

"So you have my eyes, don't you." Lorenzo said smiling.

Besides for that Emma was a mirror image of Skye. She had all of her mother's delicate features and auburn hair. And certainly her strength and resilience.

"I love you so much. More than I ever thought it was possible to love. And I will do anything and everything to protect you. You will never ever have to be afraid or worried or anything but happy. I'll even buy you a pony. Don't all girls want to have a pony? Good afternoon." Lorenzo greeted as he saw Skye stirring.

"What…" Skye asked sitting up.

"You've been through hell be careful." Lorenzo said carefully walking over to her. "See she's okay. I haven't left her for a moment."

"Oh Emma." Skye said grinning as she saw her daughter. "I thought it was a dream. But that's my daughter?" Skye asked more than stated.

"Yes, this is our daughter. Here you want to hold her?" Lorenzo said moving to hand Emma over.

"No," Skye unexpectedly protested.

"What?" Lorenzo asked confused.

"I don't want to hurt her and your doing really good." Skye said nervously.

"You're her mom Skye you won't hurt her. Come on…."

"No, she's so small." Skye said brushing her hand along Emma's face.

"Skye look at me." Lorenzo gently ordered. "You've been holding this baby for months. And you just went through hours of painful labor. I swear to you, you will not hurt her."

The confidence in her husband's voice convinced Skye that she could do it. She closed her eyes to mentally push aside her fear of being an awful mother and accepted Emma in her arms.

"Hi, Emma." Skye greeted. "Remember me? I'm your mom."

Lorenzo smiled as he looked on at his wife and his daughter. He had never wanted a family and he never expected that he would have one but as he watched Skye talk to Emma he couldn't imagine his life without them.


End file.
